Sams Romantically Interesting Life
by Has Anyone Seen the Doctor
Summary: Elizabeth wasn't born into the life of a hunter but choose it after her parents were killed by a demon. After meeting the Winchester boys, she realizes that she got herself into more than she can handle, but with Sam Winchester himself, she finds more then just vengeance. [Set in the middle of season 2.]
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello. Fancy seeing you here. So this is a fanfiction that I thought would be a good idea. Anyways here it is. Chapter One. Like always, I'm posting the first chapter only. If it goes well, you shall get more! If not, well, I'll go curl up and die. So enjoy!**

The night was still and quiet as I cut off the engine to my bike and let the sounds spilling out of the bar become the only noise. Standing up, I hooked my thumbs in my waistband and opened the side door. The bar was filled with loud chatter and an unmistakable warmth that washed over me as the door lid shut behind me. Ellen smiled at me as she popped off the caps on two bottles of beer.

"Hey darling. I'm glad you could make it." She said, placing the bottles down on the counter and smiling at me. "Jo's till running a fever and the place is swamped."

"I'm happy to help you." I said, grabbing an apron from underneath the counter and tied it around my waist. "Could always use the extra money."

"Making rent is always a good thing." She said as I smiled at her. "How's school going?" Ellen asked as a man at the bar ordered three beers. Grabbing three bottles, I set them on the counter and nodded. I took out the bottle opener from my apron pocket and slipped them all open. "And…" She began, her eyes darting around at the full bar in front of us. "Your extracurricular activities?" Her eyes toned on me.

"Better." I said, shrugging my shoulders back. "Late nights, long hours, the usual." I said as she smiled proudly at me.

"Would you mind staying til close?"She asked me as she slid the caps into a trash can. "I've got two people I want you to meet." Placing a hand on my shoulder, her eyes darted around, looking in mine.

"Not at all." I smiled at her as her eyes crinkled a bit at the edges as she smiled back. Gripping my shoulder gently, she let me go and made her way to the other end of the bar. Tying my long white hair back, I made my way onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Hours passed as the bar slowly calmed down. I collected my tips, a couple unwanted numbers, and a few wandering hands, which resulted in a few crying drunk men. Sighing, I made my way back behind the bar and tugged off my apron. Ellen was wrapping up with the last straggler as I took my tips out of the apron pocket and shoved them into my jeans. Tucking the apron back into place, Ellen sent the customer on his stumbling way, bottle in hand. I plucked up a rag and started wiping down the bar as she began tossing out the empty bottles that littered the counter.<p>

"I'm gonna go check on the supplies in the back, just finish wiping down the counter okay?" She said, as I nodded in return and she made her way to the back. As I finished wiping down the counter, the front door swung open as I lifted my head up. Two men walked in, one extremely tall and the other short in comparison. The shorter one looked older with a leather jacket draped over his frame and stubble covering his face. The taller one had long brown hair with deep green eyes. They made their way over to the counter, their eyes drifting around then landing on me.

"Can I help you both? We're just about closed but I'm pretty sure we can find you something." I smiled at them a I tossed the rag aside into an empty bin.

"Where's Jo?" The shorter one asked, looking at me with piercing green eyes.

"She's sick with the flu. Been out for a while. I'm her replacement. You want anything else?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest as my hair fell into my eyes. The taller one smiled down at me.

"Two beers please." He said, smiling. I turned around and grabbed two beers, opening them and placing them on the front counter.

"There you go." I said as the one with the long hair picked one up and tilted it towards me slightly. I nodded and the one with the cute bowlegs gripped the other one. "So how do you know Jo?" I asked, leaning against the back counter.

"She's, uh, an old family friend." The taller one said as Bowlegs snorted into his beer. "How do you know her?"

"Same story. She knew my parents before they were killed and I've been working here since they died." I said as their eyes turned on me and I grabbed a beer for myself. Popping off the cap, I took a sip and turned my eyes back onto them. Bowlegs was looking at me, seeming to size me up and Giant was looking at his bottle. We stood in silence for a few moments before footsteps echoed from the back of the bar. Ellen stepped out with a big smile on her face.

"Sam. Dean. It's been too long." She said with a huge smile on her face as the two in front of me burst out in smiles. Making her way over, she hugged the tall one who I assumed to be Sam.

"How've you been Ellen?" Sam asked as she let him go and smiled up at him.

"Good. And Dean, still wearing your Dad's jacket I see." She remarked as she pulled Bowlegs, excuse me Dean, into a hug. He let out a low chuckle and squeezed her tighter. Pulling back, she ran her eyes over them both before turning her sights onto me. "Oh! This is Elizabeth." I said, lifting my beer towards them. "This is Sam and Dean Winchester." A smile began to grow on my face. "Yes the Winchesters."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. You both are legends." I said, offering out my hand and Sam was the first one to take it. His hand was warm and calloused in mine as we shook. Taking back my hand, I looked over at Dean.

"So you're a hunter?" He smirked at me. "How'd you get pulled into this nightmare?" He asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"A demon killed my parents." I said, sipping my beer as Dean's eyes turned softer and Sam looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. "I got into the business looking for the bastard. Haven't found him yet but I'm working on it."

"And that's why I called you both in. You gotta help her." Ellen said, with a serious tone now in her voice. Dean's eyes turned back to me, scanning my face as Sam leaned and whispered something into his ear.

"I don't want your damn sympathy." I said, taking a sip of my beer. "Either you help me if you want to or just don't. I'll find the son of a bitch myself." Two sets of green eyes turned my way.

"We'd be happy to help you."


	2. Chapter 2

A smile spread across my face as Dean gave me a small smile.

"They'll help you sweetie." Ellen said, reaching across the bar and patting my hand. She turned her gaze onto the two Winchesters in front of me and they seemed to shrink back under her glare. "You both better take good care of this girl. Understand me?" My lips switched ip into a smile as they both nodded slowly. Ellen turned back and smiled at me. "Now thats settled, I'm going to head out for the night. I'll let Jo know that you both stopped by. You can both swing by tomorrow." She offered as Sam nodded and something lit up in Dean's eyes. Patting my hand one more time, she gave them each a quick hug before heading to the front door. "Finish locking up okay?" I nodded and she walked about. They turned back to me and Sam turned serious.

"Why don't we sit down and figure out what to do?" He asked, casting a glance at his brother who nodded in return. They sat together on one side of a table as I made by way around the counter and sat across from them.

"So what's your story?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"My parents were killed when I was seventeen. I came home one night and I found my mom in the kitchen, in a pool of her own blood with her throat slit. I heard my Dad pleading with another person in the study. I walked over and hit outside of the doorway and he was talking to a taller man with dark hair and black eyes. There wasn't anything else said after that and the demon snapped his fingers and something forced it's way through the door and pass me and and attacked my dad."

"Hellhound." Sam threw in as I nodded at him and took a sip of my beer.

"Yeah, there were screams and blood…" I trailed off, looking down at my hands as I felt tears prickle at the corner of my eyes.

"You don't have to." Sam started as I lifted my head back up and sat up straighter.

"No. I do." I said. "My dad was dead, lying on the floor, partially in shreds. I...I couldn't help it. I let out a little shriek and the demon turned to look out the door. I grabbed a candlestick and stood in front of the doorway. He laughed at me, actually laughed. 'I'll see you later darlin' he said before winking at me. Then he...smoked out." I ran a hand through my hair as the knot I had put in it was starting to come out. Tugging on the tie, my hair fell down and I looked at the two in front of me.

"Was their any investigation?" Sam asked, his eyes darting around my face before resting on my eyes. I tugged down on my long sleeves.

"No. I left. Threw some stuff into a bag, got on my motorcycle and went over to Jo's. I was friends with her for a while and I stayed over a lot. When I got there, I was in hysterics and I had blood on my shoe. Ellen made me tell them what happened and she explained everything to me." My eyes flittered between the two of them as Dean continued to look at me with his green eyes and Sam looked like I was about to break out crying. "They let me stay there until things died down. The cops thought that I had been kidnapped and they searched for a couple months until I turned eighteen and then they just stopped. I started working at the bar since then and I've been here ever since. Ellen helped me change my last name and get new paperwork so that when I enrolled in school they wouldn't find me out. No one's noticed yet." I shrugged and held by beer bottle with both hands.

"You're in school?" Sam asked, with a smile on his face. "And a hunter?"

"Yeah, I'm in my third year of college, trying to get my doctorate in psychology." A faint smile crossed my face. "My dad was a psychologist. Are you in school?" I asked.

"I was. I was going to go into Standford, but" Sam nudged his brother. "Family called." I nodded in response as Sam kept smiling at me.

"Okay so education is all good and dandy but have you actually killed anything?" Dean asked, placing his beer bottle down.

"A couple of shape shifters, a nest of vamps once. Three werewolves. And too many demons to count." I smirked, crossing my arms against my chest as Sam smiled and Dean nodded.

"So you have training then?" Dean asked.

"Not officially. Mostly folklore and Google." I shrugged. "I taught myself. It seems to be

working just fine." Dean stood up with his necklace hitting against his chest. "Nice charm you got there." I remarked as his eyes cast down at his chest.

"It was a gift." Thats all he said as he picked up his bottle. "We'll meet you back here later tomorrow." Sam stood up and picked his bottle up too. Dean began making his way to the back door as Sam reached around his pocket and pulled out a clip.

"No. No. It's okay. On the house." I smiled, standing up and picking up my bottle. Sam smiled at me and slipped it back in his pocket. The door opened and shut behind Dean as he walked out. "Is your brother usually like this?" I asked, as we made our way towards the door and I shut off the lights as we went. Sam opened the door as I shut off the rest of the lights and we stepped outside. The night was cool and stars littered the sky.

"Not really. He's just a bit...Dean." Sam remarked. Dean was standing by my bike, checking it out.

"You like it? It's a Triumph Thunderbird '57." I said, sitting on the seat and patting the handlebars. "What are you driving?" I asked, turning my head to see a pristine 1967 Chevy Impala parked in the front. I let out a low whistle and stood up. "1967 Chevy Impala. Not bad." Crossing my arms against my chest and walking over. Dean let out a mix between a gasp and scoff.

"Not bad. This is my baby." He said, walking over and patting the hood. "Don't listen to her baby." I smiled and Sam stood next to me.

"We'll see you tomorrow then?" Sam asked, looking down at me.

"Tomorrow." I said as Dean opened up the drivers seat and took his seat. Sam walked towards the car and gave me a small awkward wave as he sat in the passenger seat. Turning over the engine, I waved at them as they pulled out of the driveway. Tossing the half full beer bottle into the nearest trashcan and sat on my bike. I turned on the engine and kicked up the stand. Straddling the bike, I tied back my hair and took a deep breath. I started to pull out onto the road, wondering that tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Something hit my back through the layers of blankets I was encased in as I heard someone faintly call my name. Throwing my pillow at my attacker, I curled up tighter into a ball.

"Elizabeth!" I heard someone call out again. "For fucks sake!" Something was lobbed at me head. Tossing the blankets off of me, I sat up straight and shivered as the cool air hit my bare legs.

"Yes Jo?" I responded groggily, turning my head towards the sniffling blonde.

"The Winchesters are here." Jo said, looking at me from her fort of blankets and stray tissues as she picked one up to dab at her nose with. Grabbing the brush that was used as a projectile, I ran it through my thick hair and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"How do you know?" I asked, tossing the brush onto the nightstand and standing up. "I doubt you've been out of bed." Tugging down my uniform from the record store and deeming it was long enough, I cast a glance onto a pink faced Jo.

"Dean popped in to say hi since they couldn't stop in yesterday." Her face turned a deeper shade of pink, almost matching her red nose, as I shuffled into my moose slippers. I smirked and padded over to the door, grasping the knob.

"Oo lala." I said, wiggling my eyebrows and hips in time as I opened the door and her eyes narrowed at me. Blowing her a kiss and closing the door behind me, I managed to squeeze out as something slammed into the door. The Winchesters eyes turned to me as I let a small smile fall on my lips and gave a small wave.

"Good morning." I said, making my way into the kitchen where Ellen was making eggs. Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, I snatched up a mug that was drying on the side of the sink and poured myself a cup of coffee. Turning around, two pairs of eyes were locked a little too low for comfort but with a throat clearing from Ellen, they snapped to attention. "I got off work late." added, taking a sip of my coffee. My eyes roamed over them as Dean gave me a wide grin and Sam's face was bright red. "They had a release part and I didn't get to close up until four." Running a hand through my hair, Sam caught my eye and I smiled at him. "So how've the hunt go?"

"It was a shapeshifter. We took care of it." Dean said as my gaze shifted to him.

"Good." I smiled as Ellen slid eggs onto their plates. "So where do we start?" I asked placing my mug down as Dean looked at me with a mouth full of eggs.

"We were wondering if there was any reason why your parents might want to sell their souls or get involved with demons in the first place." Sam asked, looking at me with those green eyes as he held his hands together. Brushing a stray piece of hair behind me hair, I shrugged.

"I have no idea. My dad was an extremely successful lawyer and my mother was a cardiologist. They were very popular and made a lot of money. Never home though." I added at the end with a twinge of sadness somehow making it's way in as Ellen placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Anything about the demon that you can remember?" Sam added in, looking at me with a fear in his eyes as if I was about to break.

"I mean it was a normal vessel. Average height, brown hair." Biting down on my lip, my eyes raked over Deans face as I twisted my hands. "But his eyes...I swear they were yellow." Their eyes locked onto me.

"Sweetie, you never told me this." Ellen said, squeezing my shoulder as I turned to look at her. Tugging on a strand of my hair, I stuttered out." I...I thought that I was crazy. I mean demons have black eyes not yellow I thought that it was a slip of the light or I was going crazy because I had just seen this strange man kill my parents." Turning around, my eyes scanned over Dean and Sam." I'm crazy aren't I?" I asked, almost pleading. "Aren't I?" They exchanged glances before Sam's eyes caught mine.

"You're not going crazy." He said as my shoulders relaxed and Ellen dropped her hand. "The same demon killed our mother and we've been hunting him for years" Sam said, his eyes softening towards me. Silence filled the room for a few moments before Dean stood and pushed in his chair.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Jo, then we're leaving so you might want to go put on pants or something." He said, eyeing me and making his way to our room, walking in and sliding the door shut behind me. Ellen patted my shoulder and looked at me with compassion in her eyes.

"I'll go get you a change of clothes, okay sweetie?" She said, softly smiling at me as I nodded and she made her way to the laundry room. Collected my mug in my hands, I clutched the cup of lukewarm coffee as I heard Sam stand. Carrying in the two plates and placing them on the counter, he leaned next to me against the counter.

"I thought that he was crazy at first." Sam started, looking down at me. "He shows up in the middle of the night and next thing I know I'm traveling with my brother hunting things that didn't exist. I mean we both grew up in this life, I tried to get out, but I guess you never can. Our dad needed us though, needed us to find him." He said, his eyes lowering slightly. Removing one hand from the mug, I placed it carefully on his arm. We stayed like this for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence that filled the room, our eyes locked together until he let out a little cough and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I like your slippers." Same said, a smile playing across his lips.

"Why thank you." I smiled up at him as Ellen walked up with an armful of clothes." Thanks Ellen." I said, giving her a small smile as I made my way to the bathroom. Closing the door behind me and placing the clothes on the edge of the sink, I took a deep breath. Changing into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, I twisted my hair into a bun. Standing up straight, I opened the door and stepped out. Dean and Sam were talking to Ellen as I made my way to Jo's room. "Just let me get some stuff." I said more than asked as Sam nodded at me and I opened the door. Closing it behind me, I tossed the clothes into a existing pile and Jo looked at me.

"Going off with them?" She asked a I tugged a bag out of the closet. Nodding, I tugged clothes out of the dresser and shoved them into the bag. "Please be careful." Jo said as I crammed the bag full. Zipping it shut, I tossed in onto the put and pulled out a smaller bag, filling it with books, a photo and my life savings. "Lizzy." She said quietly. Turning to face her, I sat on her bed and she placed her hand on mine. "You have to look out for you. To them, it's all about family and you aren't family yet. You might be soon or not at all, but watch your back." She said, as she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back tightly. Letting her go, I smiled.

"I can do this. I don't need no Winchester." I stood up and slipped on my Vans. Throwing my slippers into a bag along with a jacket, I grabbed a bag underneath my bed filled with weapons. Grabbing all of them, I opened the door.

"You will." was the last thing I heard from her as I slid the door shut behind me.


End file.
